


Каково тебе было предавать их?

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: AU. Хела победила, валькирия предала Тора.
Kudos: 1





	Каково тебе было предавать их?

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, куда делась буква t, если кто-то знает, как решить эту проблему, напишите мне, пожалуйста! (Я уже в ужасе, никакого решения пока не нашла.)

В тронном зале пахнет дымом. Смрад вьется в высокие окна, лезет настырно в нос.  
Тор знает, откуда эта вонь. Но старается об этом не думать. Он перебирает в голове варианты, пытается сообразить, как спастись. Без молота, с очагом едва выносимой, сумасводящей боли на месте глаза, ему точно не выстоять против Хелы в бою один-на-один. Он знает об этом. Она знает об этом.  
Она сидит на троне — там, где Тор привык видеть отца. Там, где отец хотел бы видеть его самого. Троне, что отнят, занят по праву силы. Впрочем, саму Хелу ничего не смущает, все кажется правильным. Наверняка.  
Сидит, и длинные черные волосы раскинуты по плечам, тускло сияющие в свете нескольких факелов. В зале полумрак. Там, за троном, в тенях, прячется валькирия, и белоснежные ее доспехи теперь черные, с зеленым отливом, как у самой Хелы.  
Предательница.  
В глазах валькирии блестят алые искры. Тору хочется верить, что это — признак ворожбы богини смерти, метка ее заклятия, под которое валькирия невольно попала. Но он думает и о том, что это может быть просто отсвет факела, что держит у него за спиной Скурдж.  
— Зачем ты мучаешь меня? — Хрипит Тор, обращаясь к Хеле, но глядя на валькирию. — Лучше убей.  
— Убить? Нет… — Богиня смерти медленно трет палец о палец, словно собралась пересчитать деньги. Однако ее мысли далеки от таких мелочей, как золото и банкноты. Они для нее — ничто. Просто ей нравится это движение. Или она пытается отчистить с рук какую-то грязь. — Не будет все так просто… Ты мне пока нужен.  
— Для чего? Если ты думаешь, что я переметнусь на твою сторону…  
Тор решительно мотает головой, и боль в глазнице всплескивается, так, что кажется, будто половина лица онемела. Достигает пика и тает на миг, чтобы снова обрушиться всей мукой, охватывающей голову, шею, отдающей в плечи, в позвоночник. Тор терпит. Не кричит, но и не стискивает зубов, говорит спокойно, словно не чувствует ничего. Даже поверженный бог должен остаться полон достоинства.  
— Ты, конечно, можешь это мне предложить. Но какая мне будет от тебя польза? Ты оказался слабоват, любимчик отца. С такими, как ты, миров не завоюешь.  
— Тогда зачем? Я не приманка. Локи не придет за мной.  
— Я обязана отчитываться? Узнаешь в свое время. Эй, ты! — Хела смотрит на Скурджа. — Уведи его.  
Страж кивает и хватает Тора за воротник — вести его на самом деле невозможно, бог грома связан по рукам и ногам зачарованной цепью. И Скурдж тащит его, отдуваясь от напряжения, по полу, словно мешок с камнями. Если вдуматься, зрелище выходит презабавное. Валькирия невольно прыскает в кулак. Хела даже не улыбается. Ждет, пока пленника уволокут за двери, и только потом обращается к новой соратнице.  
— Каково тебе было предавать их?  
Валькирия медленно моргает.  
— Привычно.  
Хела усмехается, поднимает руку и проводит пальцами у валькирии под подбородком, словно чешет кошку.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— У Грандмастера меня называли Сто Сорок Второй.  
— Мило. Ты мне нравишься. Я буду звать тебя Первой.


End file.
